


Good Luck Charm

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara doesn't want to hear any of Asahi's entirely well-founded reasons for not wanting to use one of Yachi's hair bands during a match.





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Suga in the locker room with a scrunchie."
> 
> Yachi's not getting that hairband back.

"It's embarrassing," Asahi muttered when Sugawara held out the bright pink hair elastic with the plastic stars dangling off the end.

"It's the only thing Yachi had," Sugawara shrugged. Asahi's expression remained mutinous. "Well, you don't have to use it I suppose, but if we're at match point at Nationals and you try to jump serve and your hair flops in your face and everyone hates you forever, that's fine."

"Why would you even say that?!" Asahi wails, burying his face in his hands. While he wasn't looking Sugawara snapped the elastic over his wrist, combed Asahi's hair back from his face with practiced fingers, and was wrapping the elastic over his bun before Asahi could so much as whine a protest. "There. I stuck the stars on the inside so nobody will be able to malign your oh so manly image."

"Thank you," Asahi muttered, still looking pained but at least resigned.

"Stars are good luck, and so's a token from our cute girl manager, so don't be such a big baby," Sugawara scolded. Asahi didn't argue, just looked up at him with big, long-suffering eyes. Sighing in melodramatic exasperation, Sugawara leaned in to kiss Asahi, sweet and lingering. "There. One more good luck charm, so get out there and don't screw it up for all of us, for pity's sake. If you get a couple service aces I might even give you something better than a kiss for the second set."

"Suga!" Asahi protested, cheeks going pink. Sugawara laughed, hauling Asahi off the bench.

He wasn't laughing nearly so much after the match when the hair band had had 5 entire sets to get Asahi's tangled, sweat-soaked hair wrapped around the stars jammed in the middle. It was such a mess that Asahi had left it like that while he showered, leaving it until they were sitting on their futons back at the hotel to ask Sugawara meekly for help.

Sugawara wasn't really being much help.

"Asahi, we might have to cut this out," Sugawara said after ten minutes of no success. He could feel the stars in the middle of the mess, but couldn't see enough to make heads or tails of it.

"NO," Asahi bellowed in horror, hands coming up to cup his bun protectively. "It took me three whole years to grow this!"

"The band, you boob, not your precious man bun," Sugawara snorted softly, climbing to his feet and going to ask if anyone had a pair of small scissors. Kageyama had a pair of nail clippers which Sugawara supposed would do in a pinch. "Uh. Don't move."

Asahi bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as Sugawara tried to push enough hair to the side to work a bit of the elastic into the pinch of the clippers. When he finally got it, he gave a whoop of triumph that made Asahi jump.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Nope, you're bald now," Sugawara told him mercilessly, working the line of the elastic free and then digging his fingers into the knot to work the roll of it looser. "Yikes. You're gonna wish you were bald when I stick a comb in this."

Sugawara did his best to be gentle and Asahi winced a few times but didn't complain as Sugawara finally got to the root of the problem. When the two pink stars fell out into his palm, he reached over Asahi's shoulder to hand them to him. All finished, Sugawara dug fingers into Asahi's hair to rub gently at his probably sore scalp for a minute before throwing himself down beside Asahi with an "Oof!"

"Here," Asahi said, reaching over to drop one of the stars in Sugawara's palm. "You keep one too. For good luck."

"They weren't much luck for your hair," Sugawara pointed out, rubbing the pointy little arms of it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, but we won the match, right?" Asahi worked fingers into Sugawara's hair, large palm cradling the back of Sugawara's skull and making his eyes flutter. "Plus I had five service aces, and as I recall, the deal was that if I put out some aces, you'd get to servicing."


End file.
